hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jaadowgg/Chapter 343 Discussion
First off, I just wanna say: "HOLY CRAP!" HUGE plot twist in this chapter! Like, even bigger than Leorio getting to the final 3 in the Chairman Election! Speaking of Leorio... We start off with Leorio on the phone to Cheadle. Cheadle is asking him to be a member of the Zodiacs! (WHAT THE FU~!) She also explains to him that they've contacted his school and have classified him as a "special case exchange student" with him learning the doctor ways under Cheadle. Cheadle also explains that the job is tough and hard and he has the right to refuse if he was lookingfor a simple and easy job. Leorio scoffs and says if hat were the case, he'd refuse outright. He accepts and has a request for the other vacancy in the Zodiacs... (WHO COULD IT BE!?) We cut to Ging and Pariston in Beyond's hang out. ((I don't really want to describe everything that happens as it's a lot. But I will give some plot points.)) Ging basically asserts himself while decontsructing Pariston's plan. He also beats up a guy (I think...) and says that he's the new No. 2. Now we cut to Mizaistom entering a place where three men are sitting at a table and one person at a desk. He asks for Kurapika (WHAT~!?) and the one at the desk says he isn't there. Mizaistion offers to wait and asks for coffee, saying he'll put the milk in himself. The three men at the table take offense to him adding milk himself and stand up to show their hugeness. Mizaistom takes out a card wit an "X" on one side and an "!" on the other. He holds the "!" out and says that it's a warning. He also says that violence won't be allowed and the three men go in to assert their muscles. Mizaistom flips the card around and activates his ability: "Cross Game", immobiliziing the three men. He then takes a seat and warns them again. The one at the desk gets the idea and says the "the boss" is downstairs. Kurapika comes upstairs and asks what all the commotion is about. Mizaistom asks Kurapika to come with them to the Dark Continent. Kurapika refuses, stating he is busy. (BULL CRAP! You've been doing nothing this whole time!) Mizaistom treads on shaky ground as he brings up the topic of the scarlet eyes. After Kurapika gives him an intimidating look, he explains that they've discovered somebody who has the eyes, but can't disclose any more information. If Kurapika agrees to go and be a member of the Zodiacs, he would have the chance to meet this guy. But he'd be on a boat for about two months and would have to "remain positive" for that time. Kurapika accepts and asks who it is that has the eyes. Mizaiston shows him a picture of the fourth Kakin prince, Tcheridnich Hoicoro. So, wow. Plot twists galore in this chapter. Leorio and Kurapika are Zodiacs and we see Mizaistom's ability! I repeat: HOLY CRAP! Category:Blog posts